Vedrick
Vedrick is a character within the world of AdventureQuest Worlds. A berserker-like warrior who existed to bring peace to his village, he was attacked by Chaos and struck back by becoming the leader of the Chaos Hunters. Physical Appearance Vedrick stands at a mighty, nearly inhuman height, muscular and imposing. His skin is pale and ashy, and his dark blue eyes glare daggers right through whoever he stares at. He is clad from head to toe in armor that resembles that of a berserker's, bloodstained and covered in spikes. Purplish veins of chaos run up and down the armor, staining it with their energies—the armor is blatantly a prize he won in a previous combat. In his right hand, he carries a heavy two-handed battleaxe smilar in chaotic nature and spikiness to his armor, complete with glowing razor-sharp edges. Weapons/Abilities Vedrick is known for having gone through serious amounts of training to refine his abilities to practically superhuman levels—his strength is earth-crushing, his speed nearly ridiculous (Or would be were he not in heavy armor), the pain he feels softened and sometimes even outright negligible. In one hand, he wields an unnamed axe, tainted with Chaotic power, and blatantly torn from the hands of one of his victims. Speaking of Chaotic power, Vedrick seems outright immune to its effects, being harder to corrupt than the world's finest, most resolute warriors. Personality Vedrick, though a peacekeeper, is far from a pacifist. Although he views combat as something he must do rather than something he wants to, he would more than happily cut down anyone stupid enough to disturb the peace he wishes to preserve. Many of his opponents misinterpret his trigger finger as a berserking rage, but it is more accurately a zero-tolerance policy. Vedrick is fervent, a man without restraint, and he dedicates himself whole-heartedly to his cause, making him a very useful fighter for all occasions—should he happen to be on your side. Backstory Vedrick lived his life in a small village of poor but strong-hearted people, serving as their one defense from all forces. Its people wanted peace, and it wanted nothing to do with the war between Good and Evil; thus, every time agents from either approached their door, Vedrick frightened them off with a flash of steel. For a time, they lived peacefully in this manner. Eventually, Chaos's clarion callers, Xing and Xang, approached the village. Vedrick, armed and dangerous, came out to meet them, and rejected the ways of Chaos and asked them to leave. The criers responded by summoning hordes of Chaos Beasts upon the village. Vedrick did all he could to fight them off, but it was one man against armies—eventually, he did fall. The fate of his villagers is still unknown to him, but he himself was caged and sent off to Drakath. However, he awoke during his transport, broke out of his prison, and free-fell to the ground below. For a time, he was forced to live in a critical state of physical health, but he eventually recovered and seeked a nearby town. He established himself as the leader of a new faction known as the Chaos Hunters, a group that "despised Chaos more than anything, but was neither Good nor Evil." The latter was added as more of an afterthought, considering that allying with one would make him despised by the other, and he was not about to start a war over himself. He leads a small group of his faction that studied under him, and regularly leads raids against the forces of Chaos. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin As you might have already guessed, Vedrick is a remnant from the days when Shalein was still closely linked to AdventureQuest Worlds. Originally, he flew under Shalein's wing, in a small crew assembled by him called the Order Union. His purpose was to provide a brute force to the team; the kind who wanted Chaos obliterated outright rather than cleansed. He has been readapted here to stand alone. Varo here: just saying. this guy was technically an idea from my head, as was his name. CF just took him off my hands and he became a full character under his ownership. I'm not laying any claim on him, he is CF's, i am just giving some more origin info. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army